Big Happy Family?
by RoseJustice
Summary: A series of stories about Kento and his troublesome siblings. The first story is about Kento's not-so-brilliant idea to take his siblings out on a road trip. Rated T for mild language and sibling violence.


Road Trip

**AN: I had fun writing this...I hope you have fun reading it. Sorry if its confusing at all; not my intention. Let me know if you can relate with Kento in this story. Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, Aerosmith, Pepto Bysmol, or Aspirin. They all belong to people and companies that are not me.**

* * *

Kento gritted his teeth in irritation and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. What had possessed him to decide to take his siblings on a road trip? With all the various issues his brothers and sisters had, you'd think that he would've known this wasn't a good idea! It was simply an excuse for all of them to whine and complain about something.

Mingyu had ADHD, so after the first 20 minutes of being on the road he was already complaining—loudly—about being bored and was constantly changing the channels on the radio, never seeming to find one he liked well enough to stay on it for more than 30 seconds at a time. It was now two hours into the trip and everyone was irritated, including the blind Yun—who had been seated strategically between Mingyu and Chunhua in an effort to keep the fighting in the back seat to a minimum, after all, he was the good child—who had just gotten elbowed in the head for the millionth time by Mingyu during one of his radio-changing moments, and had finally had enough.

* * *

In a very uncharacteristic display of anger, Yun grabbed his little brother's hand, in one motion, pushed his brother's arm down, and drove his elbow into the side of his brother's head, just to give him a taste of his own medicine. Of course, _that _started a huge shouting match between the two boys that set their older sister Qi Lin, who was in the passenger's seat—and who was suffering from an intense migraine that was making her usual motion sickness even worse—into a huge crying fit from the pain in her head from the combination of them and the radio(which was playing 'Walk this Way' by Aerosmith). She was now wailing about how 'horrible this trip is already' and 'why couldn't we just go to the zoo?' and 'where the HELL is my aspirin bottle?!' which, of course, combined with the racket the two boys were making, managed to wake up their stone-deaf little sister (which meant the noise level was _way _too loud), who HAD been sleeping peacefully and quietly in the back seat. Now SHE was complaining about being hungry and needing to go to the bathroom and 'Would you all shut up! You're driving my hearing aid nuts!'

After about ten minutes of trying to referee the Yun-Mingyu brawl, trying to find Qi Lin's lost aspirin bottle, and _trying_ to explain to Chunhua that it would be about 10 miles until the next rest stop and to 'Turn off the damn hearing aid if it's that bad!' Kento thought 'screw it', wrenched the wheel over— nearly ripping it off the steering column—, and forced the van to careen across three lanes of traffic. It came to a shuddering, skidding halt on the side of the road amid screams, shrieks, and a small, whimpered 'ow' from Qi Lin as the suddenness of the stop jarred her head. Then it happened; finally, for the first time since this whole fiasco started, there was complete and utter silence as all four of his siblings stared at him—well, in Yun's case, stared in his general direction—in shock. Then the moment passed and they were all freaking out over his little pit stop maneuver as they all piled out of the van. Mingyu apparently didn't move fast enough for Yun, because as Mingyu was getting out, Yun put his foot in the middle of the younger boy's back and shoved him out the rest of the way. Mingyu went sprawling onto the ground in an almost comic fashion. Kento would've laughed if he hadn't been so angry. As it was, the Hardrock bearer could feel a migraine of his own coming on as he listened to them all babble over each other.

"That was INSANE! Did you see that?! That was like a scene from the 'Fast and the Furious'! We totally— " an ecstatic Mingyu was saying as he pushed himself up off ground and shot a dirty look at his brother, who wasn't nearly as thrilled at the stunt and was saying at the same time "We did NOT just do what I think we did! Tell me we did not just cross over an ENTIRE INTERSTATE! We could've—" Qi Lin was just clutching her head and saying 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' over and over again while Chunhua was dancing and bouncing from foot to foot in what the others called her 'bathroom dance' and screaming "I gotta pee! I gotta pee! I gotta pee! I could've waited until you did THAT! Now I gotta pee RIGHT NOW!" "—DIED! There are SEMI TRUCKS on these roads! They don't stop on a dime, you know! I never want to—" Yun was saying/screaming at the same time that Mingyu was saying "—owned that road! Forget the restaurant! You could be a stunt car driver! We totally need to—" both boys looked over at each other in shock as they ended their separate tirades the exact same way. "—do that again!"

As they'd all been having their own little meltdowns, Kento went to the trunk, popped it open, and, pointing to the woods nearby and telling Chunhua to find a bush, started rummaging through the various bags. As Chunhua raced off to find her bush, and Mingyu and Yun launched into another bickerfest (Yun's status as the good child was now revoked), Kento located a packet of Pepto Bysmol tablets and a bottle of aspirin. He handed the bottle to Qi Lin and, placing the packets on the roof of the van, turned back to the trunk to find a bottle of water.

"Now Qi Lin, you can either have the Pepto or the aspirin." He said as he located the bottle of water and turned to give it to her, still ignoring his two little brothers, even when Mingyu—in response to whatever Yun had just said—ripped his brother's cane out of his hand and threw it in the ditch with a snotty "Now what're ya gonna do?" Yun's rapid response to that was to pull his fist back and deck the younger boy in the jaw and say "That's what. Now go get my damned stick!" Kento continued, unfazed. "But I don't think you should take both of them at once because—" He stopped in mid-sentence as Qi Lin snatched the bottle out of his hands, popped the pills in her mouth, practically ripped off the top of the water bottle and downed both in about three long gulps. He then noticed two empty pepto packets in her other hand and sighed tiredly. "You took both, didn't you?"

Qi Lin gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong? I took the Pepto for the nausea and the aspirin for the headache." Kento was about to tell her exactly what was wrong with that, but at that moment he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see his youngest sister signing furiously at him, plainly freaked out.

* * *

"Did you go to the bathroom?" He asked the eight year-old. She nodded and signed again. "Chunhua, you don't need to sign just cuz your hearing aid is off, you can speak perfectly fine without it and you know it." The little girl rolled her eyes and pointedly gestured to her left ear. He took a closer look and groaned. "Chunhua, _where is _your hearing aid?" She pointed to the woods as if that explained everything. Kento glared at her until she sighed and started signing again. By this time the two boys had run out of steam and had decided to call a temporary truce as they made their way over to the others.

"What is she saying?" Yun asked. Mingyu laughed at something that Chunhua had signed and danced away when she aimed a kick at him and continued signing.

Qi Lin answered as Kento went back to the trunk. "She said that when she went into the woods to pee, a big snake slithered over her foot and scared her, making her fall over and hit her head on a branch which then knocked the hearing aid out of her ear."

Mingyu snickered again then signed and spoke at the same time. "What a klutz! What a scaredy cat! You're a klutzy scaredy cat!" Chunhua made an angry sound, took off her tennis shoe and chunked it at him.

"ENOUGH!" Kento roared as he came back from the trunk with a bottle of water in his hand. At the sound of his roar, all the siblings froze and looked over at him meekly. He handed Qi Lin the bottle of water. "I don't want to hear any more bickering!" There were a few very contrite murmurs of 'yes sir' as he turned to Chunhua, both speaking and signing. "Go get your tennis shoe and Mingyu and I will go to the woods with you to look for your hearing aid."

"I'm not going anywhere near those woods." Mingyu muttered. "She peed in there." Kento glared icily at the boy until he blushed and looked down at his shoes in embarrassment.

When it seemed to Kento that Mingyu was going to remain silent, the Hardrock bearer turned to Yun and Qi Lin. "You two stay with the van, we'll be back in a bit."

Qi Lin looked put out. "I can help look for the hearing aid too!" Kento shook his head.

"No. I want you to stay right there and drink that water. Hopefully It'll dilute the medicine, or something. There's a sandwich in one of the bags and I want you to eat it, okay?" He wasn't sure if that would help, but there really was nothing else for it. He turned back to the two youngest children and found them glaring daggers at each other. "Don't start, you two." Both quit glaring at each other immediately and the contrite looks returned. Kento sighed. "Let's just find the hearing aid and get out of here." As he and the two children headed towards the woods, Kento promised himself to never take his siblings on a road trip again.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for other stories, let me know and I may use them. Kudos to the person who can tell me why you're not supposed to take Pepto Bysmol and Aspirin together~!**


End file.
